49 Days to Complete a Mistake
by XxTurtletracerxX
Summary: Don has discovered a new drug! And with it he is about to make the biggest mistake of his life! The turtle team and their friends will have to have enough wit about them to fix this mistake. But with their new problems spreading throughout all of New York, not even this team may be enough to curb this disaster.
1. Chapter 1- A Don Discovery

**Here is my new story!**

 **I'm really excited to write this one, I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

 **Oh! and thank you to Grungekitty for helping me out with the ideas for this story!**

 ***THAAAAANK YOOoooooouuuuu...* :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

49 Days to Make a Mistake

Day One: A Don Discovery

Normal P.O.V.

It was ten till midnight. Not that that was late for the turtle brothers. In fact the only odd thing about them all being awake at this hour was that none of them were outside of the lair. It was Tuesday night, which means not too many people would be out and about. But Leo just didn't feel like leaving today. He felt utterly and completely lazy. It was a rare feeling for Leonardo, he was a hard worker, and he liked being a hard worker.

But everyone has their days.

What was even more surprising was that both Raph and Mikey agreed. Raph because he decided that he had already worked up enough of a sweat after his elongated work out earlier and Mikey because he decided that some good ol' family bonding was needed. He held out a pack of cards, daring Raph to not accept his hidden challenge.

So the lazy day was set, and a game was chosen. All that was missing was the last brother.

"I'll go get Don," Leo offered not wanting to be the one that ends the amusing staring contest going on between his two fired up siblings.

The door to Don's lab was open, which has been the case as of late. The brothers have been getting along splendidly these last couple weeks. And Don seemed to enjoy the heartwarming sounds of his family, just being their happy selves outside.

Leaving his door open also gave silent permission for visitors, which his brothers have been making sure to take proper advantage of, like now for instance.

Leo slid into the lab, not even bothering to prevent his shell from scraping the side of the door. Don was at his computer, not typing. He didn't turn at his brother's noisy entrance.

"Maybe he's thinking too hard again," thought Leo worriedly. All brothers at some point have caught Don so deep in thought that someone had to physically touch him to bring him out of it.

Leo took an experimentally large step forward, purposely bumping one of Don's rolling chairs as he did so, causing the wheels to give a soft protesting sequel.

The experiment was unnecessary.

"Leo can you close the door?" asked Don still not turning around.

Leo froze "Uh ok, Don what's wrong?" said Leo as he slowly reached out to shut the door, making sure to glance outside at his two feistier brothers as it shut. Luckily it looked as if a wrestling match had begun. Leo hoped that Mikey could hold out long enough for this talk with Don to finish.

Leo wasted no time and marched importantly right over to Don. Whatever Don had to talk about most likely deserved some amount of seriousness, Leo decided to do his best to honor that. Before he even made it to the genius Don spun around to face him.

Leo hesitated, lowering his posture in his uncertainty. He was more than happy to help his brothers out if one of them needed something, emotional support or advice. But Don's face was completely straight, which meant he probably just needed to explain something. And from the deadpan look in his eye, it wasn't something good.

"Alright Donnie, the door's closed, what's wrong?" asked Leo again.

Don seemed to sink in on himself a little. Licking his lips nervously he began, "It- it's not exactly that something is wrong Leo. In fact something is both wrong and right."

Leo sighed helping himself to the rolling chair he had bumped earlier, "Why don't we start with the good news, but you better make this quick Donnie, Mikey is determined for another round of brotherly bonding. And Raph won't hesitate to bust down that door."

Don chuckled dryly "Ok, I get it, I like my doors were they are thank you," he was silent again before continuing "Leo I have discovered a cure for Protozoa."

Leo waited a moment before grumbling, "Don don't make me ask what that is, you know I don't know."

"Protozoan Disease is an illness caused by harmful parasites. It actually covers a large range of diseases that one could acquire from Leishmaniasis to malaria," Don pauses for a moment before continuing. "Leo, this disease kills approximately 1.1 million people a year. Granted a large portion of that is from an inability to get the proper vaccines, or second world living conditions. But what I've created will only require one shot. In fact it could be given to any human and they would be protected from any sort of Protosoa infection, for life. And, oh man that could only be the beginning! The immunities I could build up because of this! It could save so many! Maybe even-"

Don stopped, the excitement he built up as he spoke immediately dying down. He sunk back into his chair. The thing didn't even groan as he leaned back into it. 'Leave it to Don to build the only office chair that didn't make noise,' thought Leo as his own chair gave another audible squeal.

"But it won't work. Honestly Leo I don't even know why I'm telling you this, it doesn't matter really," said Don.

Leo leaned forward giving Don a patient straight face, "Why not?"

"Because Leo, it requires our plasma, our mixed mutated plasma for it to work," Don said looking away from Leo

Leo didn't respond right away as he processed what his brother had just said, and then it clicked. "What Don, how could you, why, Don this is not ok," Leo was flustered and angry, two things he tried hard not to ever be. But when Leo really thought of it, this news was definitely bad news. If Don found this out, then that means experiments done on any of them may end up with similar results. If scientist actually had a reason to go after them, if the government did! Leo knew none of them would stand a chance, not against the United States Government! And stockman, not that stockman cares about cures for mankind. But others would, scientist, people who care, and Leo didn't even want to imagine what Don meant by only the beginning.

To Leo this drug didn't sound too important, but it did provide one thing. It provided the horrifying proof, that studies done on them would actually be worthwhile.

"Don how could you take this risk, what have you been doing!" continued Leo standing up from his chair, as images of sterile science labs, and white coats covered in blood danced through his brain.

Don met Leo's gaze with his own calm glare, "Leo I was just experimenting, turtles have a natural resistance to Protozoan Diseases. Mix that with our human blood and I created a mixture that could be inserted into a human body without the body naturally rejecting the foreign substance as it should," Don's hard gaze melts once again turning somber.

"Leo, I'm sorry, I was just messing around, and this was just a side experiment. I mean, our mutagen is amazing. And I do mean ours in particular, it's different somehow, an older model that the kraang were working on at the time I imagine. Its effects were both more subtle, yet more complete. But Leo, I am sorry, about this, really I am, I don't know what to do," Don finished putting his head in his hands.

Leo tried to understand, and in a way he got the gist of it. Of course Don had to try this experiment. He experiments, that's what he does. And this was bound to happen, in fact this wasn't the first, nor will it be the last time that Don's research comes with complications.

However Don didn't ask Leo to come in here for sentimental understanding, he brought Leo in here for advice, from someone he respected. And to be respected by someone like Don meant something to the young leader, so Leo would be honest, and hopefully, he would be right.

Leo grabbed Don by the shoulders and bent down to his brother's height. He thought about Don's kind nature, his desire to help everyone around him. He thought about how Don was probably imagining the cries of the humans who he didn't know, dying from some disease Leo hardly understood. And Leo thought about his own honor, and what it would have him say.

"Don, stop this research, it's too dangerous. Even an improved version of this cure that only needed a duplicate of our blood, or plasma, or something like that, would give some humans too many ideas. Because either way, the components of this thing would have to be released to the public for this thing to make any difference," said Leo.

Don bit his lip allowing Leo to see the struggle in his eyes, science or safety. The fierce need to not give up on anything, and the consequences not giving up could mean.

Leo decided to stick to the truth of his thoughts, the whole truth, before he allowed Don to make this decision. So he finished constructing what his mind had processed into his words. "But Donnie, I am so proud of you for finding this cure. You did this, and this medicine was just a side project. That is amazing Donnie, I really am so impressed. You can do so many things Don, don't let this get you down. I'm too self-centered to want you to continue this thing. But I can at least understand what it must have taken to accomplish what you have done."

With that the lab door burst open and Mikey and Raph tumbled into the room. Mikey literally throwing game cards into the air as Raph jumped to grab them, yelling creative curses at Mikey for bending the deck.

Leo backed up from Don immediately racing towards Mikey in an attempt to save the last remaining quarter of the cards.

Don stood smiling. He turned back towards his computer for a moment and whispered, "You know what Leo, I'm selfish too."

Yet even as he blissfully listened to his brother's familiar groans of exasperation and laughter in the background. He saved his work onto a separate flash drive, only deleting it from his main computer.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Day Three!**

 **It will be much longer I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2- Get Ready for a Gun Fight!

**Day three.**

 **Oh man I feel like the announcement title screen for Majoras Mask! ;D**

 **In case anyone is wondering I believe the turtles are just about eighteen in this story. So they are a little bit older.**

 **Alright enjoy, but remember Don't bring a turtle to a gun fight!**

* * *

Day three: Don't Bring a Turtle to a Gun Fight

Don P.O.V.

I learned something after rising to the surface world.

Ok, I guess it would be more accurate to say that I learned something after becoming friends with Casey due to my rise from the underground. He's actually the one who taught me this.

There is more than one type of fighting.

I know I know, there are all kinds of different martial arts, and I just happened to of learned about all of them in my youth. In fact I even studied what is taught in police academies, and the army.

But I found that there is another kind of fighting style that I hadn't ever considered in tell I became a little more a part of this world.

Since I lack a name for this style I'll go with Casey's name and call it 'freestyle.'

The ability to react accordingly when confronted with fighting and violence is a hard thing to get used to. Yet freestyle fighters seem to have their reaction time down pat! I suppose if you get that adrenaline pumping enough times, its starts to become natural.

More natural to some than others.

Casey for example has spent his whole life fighting. He didn't have to; it was just how he lived. And through his many mistakes and bruises, that he somehow lived through, he learned how to fight, street fight.

Truthfully not many thugs can fight like this. They don't have the experience. And that seems to be the thing with 'freestyle,' most of your moves, come solely from experience.

This way of fighting may not be the most disciplined, or effective.

But it's sporadic, unpredictable, and downright scary. In a street fight, a REAL street fight, no one cares about fighting dirty or looking ridiculous. They're out for blood, not an ego.

Just like Casey, and sorry about this Case, but you're exactly who these thugs we're fighting right now remind me of.

There's only five of them, and apparently that's enough especially since we've been trying this whole time not to kill them. After all we only started this fight because we caught them attempting a small drug transaction secretly in an abandoned alley.

I for one didn't even want to get involved. I voted for calling the police and getting the shell out of here!

But unfortunately I have three physically psyched brothers that would hear none of such a 'wussy,' idea. I get that Leo thought the fight would be easy and relatively short. But he was very wrong. We didn't even manage to get the jump on them; they turned around with their knives and just started swinging without even looking at us. Mikey had to do a full blown free-fall to avoid the first guy's slashes, and Raph had to physically dislodge a knife from the side of his shell.

Lucky for me the alley was too narrow for all four of us to fight the thugs at the same time, so I held back, and had no knives to avoid.

But either way, seeing the knives is when we should have charged.

The four of us had already made the decision to fight them. Once that decision is made its best to move in and finish things, which means moving forward, not backwards. Moving backwards is for evasion or defense, and not even good defense I might add.

However the criminal's skills impressed my brothers enough for them to take a step back to speculate.

Ok maybe it wasn't their skills per say, more like their veracity, and their ability to control that veracity in a very deadly way.

Even Leo simply struck the inner elbow of his chosen thug before pushing him back so he could get a better look at the guy.

Cocky, all of them could be so cocky.

So now we are in this situation, all because my bros had to step back. It turns out these thugs had guns. And with this newfound distance between us four of the five of them were able to draw the weapon.

The four of us all dove for the same dumpster to hid behind, leading to an embarrassing tangle of limbs and clack of shells.

Fortunately for me I wasn't even close enough to the surprisingly deadly goons to have made the mistake of taking a step back in the first place. I do believe that I will have some well-earned complaining rights after this is over.

Unfortunately for me that means that I made it to cover first. Which would normally be a good thing, but this time it just resulted in me having to curl in on myself to protect my face and neck as my brother's flailed their elbows and arms all about in a quick attempt to get comfortable in our sad excuse for a hiding spot.

The thugs are bold; they're wasting no time in chasing us down with those guns. Leo moves fast he taps Mikey and Raph on the shoulders then uses the hand he taped Mikey with to touch the dumpster and the hand he taped Raph with to touch the side of the wall the dumpster was leaning against. As he did this he turns to me and boldly says "Take em' out."

I knew what he meant, we had agreed on this phrasing a while ago. Yet he hardly let me actually do it. A rush of unexpected adrenaline races through my body. It was the kind of exhilarating adrenaline I didn't get to feel often, especially in a fight. But I just got permission to use one of my new toys.

Sounds fun!

I stuffed my hand into the duffle bag I had hanging on the side of my waist.

Since I didn't plan on doing the majority of the fighting I didn't bother to put the thing down before we jumped the thugs, good thing too.

I knew exactly where I stashed that thing, right on the side of the bag. Strapped down with velcro, easily removable.

And perfect!

I pull out a gun. A hand made gun thank you very much. With specially made instant stunning bullets. Courtesy of Leo's moral innocence.

And partially because of our lack of gun training. No need to hit your target where it counts when just a brush of these bullets will start paralyzing neuro systems.

The gun had an enlarged barrel, handle, and trigger to comply with our larger three fingered hands.

The whole thing looked disproportional and heavy, but despite its appearance I managed to replace the common steel used in hand guns to a mix of much lighter metals using 7075-T6 aluminum alloy, V7 Titanium, and rubber.

….. You know rubber, for those parts were you don't actually need metal. But the gun won't look to sexy, or uh, symmetrical, if you don't.

Yeah, so anyways the result was a much uglier and much lighter gun.

Not that the weight mattered too much. We are all already stronger than humans, I assume that a heavy gun can still be shot by us, even one handed, quiet effectively. But we are ninja's, and I'm sure there's a rule somewhere that says ninja's use light and silent weapons.

And besides who cares how the thing looks, it's not all about theatrics, that's only like 43.8% of what matters.

But on a positive note, I covered the whole thing in a coating of shiny Black Nitride, for a nice shine as well as corrosion protection. And just for Mikey's sake I painted the whole thing with red and orange flames. This baby is a one- of- a- kind- beauty!

Woah, alright brain. Back to reality!

Leo covers me throwing his sword widely at the oncoming thugs. The four thugs with guns spread out into groups of two on either side of the alley to avoid the sword. As they spread out Mikey took the split second opportunity to jump into the garbage dump and Raph put two hands and one foot onto the wall of the building getting ready to scale it as soon as the coast was clear.

Geez Raph and Mikey really do have so much faith in Leo. They are both about to be extremely exposed, and if we, ahem, if I fail. They are going to be morbidly exposed.

While my bros get into their positions I roll onto my stomach and stick only my arm and the tip of one eye out from behind the dumpster. I manage to fire one shot hitting the smallest and admittedly least threating of the four thugs running at us. The young man drops like a ton of bricks tripping on his own feet and landing hard onto the concrete face first.

Oh man, seems a concussion is inevitable.

The remaining thugs are close, way too close, perhaps only a yard in front of us. And they didn't seem discouraged by my shot. Instead they simply adapt to the situation. The three of them must have come to some unspoken understanding because all of them open fire at the same time.

Leo throws himself on top of my body and whispers in my ear, "Keep firing."

So I do, I fire back at every opportunity. Mostly with wide shots due to my limited range and the thugs constant return fire.

As they're distracted with trying to keep me pinned Raph races up the wall. A wall that any human, or admittedly turtle without my special climbing claws, wouldn't even dream of scaling. His darkened form quickly disappears into the shadows of the night.

The thugs are inching closer. They can tell that I'm running out of ammo, I'm firing less and less now to conserve bullets. Leo wraps himself more solidly around my body, making it effectively impossible for me to move.

I'm sure if I had the time I'd feel slightly claustrophobic by now.

I take a risk and stretch my arm out a little farther than before, firing two more shots at one of the oncoming thugs.

*BANG*

Damn missed.

*BA-BANG*

*BANG*

Shit, why is this still happening!? Fights, especially gun fights don't normally last too long. If you need more than three bullets in a gunfight, you're probably already dead.

*BANG* *BANG*

Fights are often like that. They aren't cool or unnecessarily drawn out like in the movies.

*click* *BANG*

*CRRRRAAACCCCKCKC*

A lot of fights are awkward, messy, and desperate.

*BANG* *BANG*

*ping* *ping*

At least that's what they seem like to me.

But these guys aren't taking any chances. Unlike us they have no cover and they know how exposed they are. They just need to hold out and keep me from getting a straight shot in tell I run out of bullets.

*BANG* *BANG*

*BA-BA-BANG* *BANG*

*clack*

*BANG* *BANG*

My ears begin to ring from the onslaught of constant rounds going off in such a small area.

The alley itself was taking the sound and reverberating it back and around.

Bullets whizzed around ricocheting off walls and the floor. Crumbling and cracking bits of the concrete beside me as they hit the ground.

Above me I can physically hear a few stray bullets bounce off my brother's shell.

Oh geez, and they probably have an extra set of clips in their pockets, no wonder they're being very generous with their shots.

Suddenly from above Raph throws a shurikin at the thug closest to Leo and me. From this angle I can't fully see were the projectile hit. But from the lack of fleshy noises and the abrupt drop of the body I'm guessing it hit somewhere on the guy's head.

The taller of the two thugs immediately turns toward Raph's approximate location and starts shooting, while the largest of the thugs comes after me with newfound vigor.

He makes it passed the dumpster.

I shoot the dick in the kneecap.

I hear Leo grunt above me as the large thug shoots one last time before falling sideways crunching his arm painfully under his weight.

Mikey jumps out of the garbage dump in a quick angry burst and leaps towards the last of the four armed thugs. At this point I can no longer see what is going on. Everyone is too far to the left of the alley for me to see anything behind the dumpster. However from the sudden lack of gunshots I'm guessing Mikey got the drop on him.

"Leo get off," I say trying to push myself off of the ground.

"So~ry," Leo slurs above me rolling off.

I push myself onto all fours and look over.

Blood is pooling underneath were Leo's lying. And I notice a small blanket of blood dripping from the back of my own shell.

I scramble over to Leo ignoring the shouts of anger as Mikey and Raph chase after the fifth and last remaining thug, the one who apparently left his gun at home today.

"Leo let me see the wound," I say shaking Leo by his shoulder.

He smiles up at me. "Don't worry Don, it would hurt more if it was too bad."

I scoff at him and start to turn him over, luckily he's being a good patient and allowing me to do so, "Uh, no Leo, right now it would not hurt that bad. In fact it would be better right now if it did hurt."

Leo just sighs in response and allows himself to be rolled onto his stomach.

The bullet hit Leo in the back of his shell, about four inches to the right of his spine. Our shells are as tough as hardened high-performance polyethylene, a metal often used for bullet proof vests. But bullets are a tricky thing; the bullet itself could be made of any different kind of metal, especially in today's world. And the type of gun and the range its shot at all factor into how hard the bullet will hit. And that thug was close, really close, it's no wonder the bullet got through. But hey let's just be thankful that it hit his shell.

Even so blood was still pouring from the opening. Never the best sign. I take off my duffle and reach into it taking out a roll of gauze and a pin light.

Now let's see. The bullet clearly hit skin. I'm pretty sure the blood can confirm that.

Yes perfect! I can see the bullet.

The shell seems to have stopped most of the impact.

But there is still a lot of blood, not that it takes much of a wound for blood to start waterfallin'. The bullet is so tantalizingly close, in fact.

I take out my medical kit from the duffle. It's one of those roll out ones were everything is strapped down to the cloth. I pull the pair of tweezers from its proper placement.

I take a deep breath, better tell Leo what's coming before I have to put this light in my mouth. "Leo, the bullet isn't too deep. I'm going to take it out. Be prepared."

Leo nods and tenses himself moving his arms up and underneath his head to rest on.

Ok deep breath.

I breathe deep in and out before sticking the small light into my mouth, I lean over Leo moving the tweezers into position.

I made these tweezers with a small amount of my homemade glue. Even without a proper hold I should be able to quickly.

Ok.

Ok.

Here we go.

Score!

Thank you Mikey for all those stupid rounds of Operation you forced on me!

Leo releases his breath as I very slowly slide the bullet out to prevent tissue damage as it exits.

I toss the tweezers with the bullet randomly into my duffle and began to wrap the wound with gauze as quickly as possible, making sure to stuff a small amount into the shell before I cover the hole. Leo has to push himself up onto his shaky elbows to allow me to move the gauze around his stomach, but the wrapping is done in no time.

I help Leo into a standing position. He starts to sway into the dumpster and I tighten my hold around his shoulder.

He must be in shock. Hopefully it wears off before Raph comes back and makes fun of him for it.

Which really wouldn't be very fair of Raph, it doesn't take much for the body to go into shock. Even if you're being stabbed by a little knife the blade only has to go in less than an inch before the body can just decide to start shutting down.

Besides I'm sure this sudden lack of activity is not exactly helping. All of Leo's poor adrenaline just has nowhere to go.

I can't hear my other brothers in the distance; they must've chased that guy pretty far by now.

I start to maneuver Leo and me around the dumpster towards were I last heard Mikey.

We pass the bodies of the four thugs dodging limp limbs as we make our way down the alley.

Leo is walking easier now, seems his heightened mutated system is already at work healing and helping his clouded mind out of the shock.

But still, the police will be here any second. We need to get out of here now!

"OOOOOOOOOH SNAP RAPH!"

Ah Mikey's here.

"Looks like Leo got hit!" Mikey yells jumping down in front of us.

I might have jumped a little, luckily Mikey didn't notice.

Raph lands solidly behind me.

I may have jumped again.

"A little jumpy today eh Don?" Raph questions smirking.

Oh great, and Raph may have noticed.

"Shut up Raph," I say moving Leo more onto my shoulder.

Leo pushes himself away from me and stands on his own, but he has his back purposefully arched.

Wounds on the back are brutal; everything you do starts to hurt like a mother. We all know it, no point in hiding it.

"You ok Leo?" asks Mikey.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Leo says.

"What happened?" this time it was Raph.

"I got shot in the back, no big deal," Leo says still not bothering to uncurl himself.

Raph narrows his eyes and crosses his arms around his chest.

Alright let's not even try to figure out what Raph's emotions are. Honestly they could be anything.

"Did you guys catch him?" I ask cutting Raph off as he tried to start up a sentence.

"No man, that guy was wicked fast, and Raph lost his bloodlust," Mikey snickers.

Raph turns on Mikey arms unfolding, a good sign. "I thought you had him Mikey! What was all that yelling for if you weren't about to nab him?"

"Just adding some dramatic flair bro. And I thought you had him!" Mikey retorts.

"It doesn't matter," Leo says walking out of the alley, "We'll get him another day. Let's just go home, I'm getting a migraine, I need some major dru-…. HEY!"

All our heads snap up at Leo's cry. We race to him and watch as the remaining thug runs around the corner of the alley and out of sight.

"HEY FUCKER!" Raph yells taking chase.

Leo yells after Raph and orders Mikey to quote 'follow the idiot.'

I look behind the dumpster at my poor duffle. Not much, but some of its contents were laid out on the concrete. The items were obviously carefully placed there so he could dig through my bag without alerting us. The blasted thief must have worked his way back around, and we didn't even notice. He probably wanted to get one last hit in, but settled for getting back at us by stealing from my harmless little duffle instead. The bag itself looks undamaged.

It's kind of sad that even knowing all the important things that I have stashed in there I'm more worried about the duffle bag itself.

Ah well, everyone has their thing.

I bend down and start digging through my bag.

About ten minutes later Raph and Mikey are finally reeled back and we all head to the lair to get Leo some much deserved pain pills.

With one less flashdrive in my bag.

Shit, it won't be fun explaining this to Leo. Maybe he just won't have to know. They're just a bunch of street punks anyways. What's the worst that could happen?

Besides I have a better question. How the hell did those guys have so many guns!? The gun laws in New York are ridiculous!

Oh wait, laws, criminals, right.

* * *

 **This is a rather long chapter, hopefully that's a good thing.**

 **This was a gun fight, which means that it's a very different read than a normal fight scene.**

 **But I really wanted to try this sort of scene out, hopefully everyone enjoyed it.**

 **I have to say writing this chapter with so little comedy was strange for me.**

 **I'll have to make up for that in the next chapter. ;)**

 **Next time Day Seventeen: Detective Casey Jones is On The Case**


	3. Chapter 3- Detective Casey Jones

**Casey needs some information!**

 **Let's see if he can find anything useful.**

 **The song that is played in this chapter is called You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker. I Don't own the song or TMNT**

 **I'm just saiyan.**

* * *

Day Seventeen: Detective Casey Jones is On the Case

Casey P.O.V.

Growing up in the slums of this grand city of New York, means ya' get yourself your own flurry of slum friends. Not that I hang out with them anymore. I mean between my family, April, and the turtles my schedules pretty much booked.

Besides my old friends need some serious lessons in loyalty.

Oh sure they were loyal enough when I did the same things they did.

Nothing serious don't get me wrong! They were always calling me a pussy, since I wouldn't go as far as them.

But I did my fair share of trouble. And let me tell you back in the day all I would've had to do was shout and the lot of em' would have been high tailing it over to me.

But then this vigilantly thing started. It was great, the best thing I'd ever decided to do. I may not be the best judge of right and wrong, but hey I have enough faith in myself to believe that I can at least look at a guy stealing a purse and think, hmmmm yeah I think that's wrong, that guys deserves a punch in the face.

It's not rocket science people! Someone does something bad, you kick their butts, it's not that complicated!

But you can see how some of my old buds found my new hobby to be a, uh conflict of interest for them.

So yeah, we're not friends anymore or nothin'.

But that doesn't mean old friends can't be useful. You see some of these old pals of mine, aren't so smart. It just takes buying 'em a pack of beers and offerin' to watch a game of hockey with 'em and suddenly your old friends again. Or at least old friends enough to forget that they're talking to a crime killen' vigilantly and tell me all kinds of rotten secrets that are going on around town.

Raph always asks me how I get my information.

It's called being socially active Raph! You should try it.

Oh wait no, he probably shouldn't.

Well Raph aside I'm currently sitting on a dirty but comfortable couch in some not-too-shabby-yet-still-run-down apartment, watching a basketball game (it's not all about hockey people,) with my old friend Bull.

Which now that I think about it, might not be his real name. I think his real name was Ben or something. I dunno, it's supposed to be some sort of cool pun. It was something like, even though he's skinny as a twig he fights like a rampaging bull.

Yeah, I think that was the joke... Um I think.

Anyways, at the moment it's almost half time in the game and I'm on my sixth beer.

Two more than I had originally intended.

I'm not like that anymore I swear!

But these guys can be pretty persuasive ya know, ya get in the moment.

Ah geez this guy better give me some info fast or I'm gonna end up having to walk home drunk. Probably won't even be able to get my dumass self home, I'll have to call April!

Ugh look at me, I'm now I'm gettin' all negative, and talk about paranoid. These guys just aren't good for my sanity.

"Can you believe this defense Jones? These fuckers have passed through the same damn opening like fuckin' twenty times now. This is bullshit man!" says Bull.

Nope that's it; I'm pulling out the big guns.

"Yeah that's crazy. So dude, is uh is Tracy commin' over?" I ask, knowing that he and Tracy had recently made up and are back together again. I'm actually happy for them. They have so much in common. I mean they'd both stabbed their sisters before, they both love heroine, and they have both asked to use my urine for a drug test.

Yup they were meant to be together, and far away from me.

"Ah man why you gotta mention that bitch? Yeaaaaah she's comin' over," Bull answers turning his head around so he could get a look at the kitchens digital clock.

I'd like to point out that there was a regular clock that his mom imported from out of state right near the T.V.

Not that I'm a fan of old clocks, digital was one of the best things ever invented.

I'm just sayin'.

"She should be here soon. Ya don't mind right man?"

Funny he would ask, considering she's probably already on her way.

"Naw I don't mind,"…. Time for the kill "I mean I don't like her, but whatever, just wish I had something to make her easier to deal with. She's just bitches all the fuckin' time."

Sorry Tracy.

"Right! I knew I wasn't crazy, she just never stops!" Bull enthusiastically tells me, "Look man, I know you straight now, and you don't like to take serious drugs, but I've heard of this new one that gives a real kick. AND, it's better for your health and shit. All natural, like marijuana, but gives a high like cocaine."

Wow, now this is a big kill. Naw scratch that, I just shot myself a damn Tiger!

"A new drug I haven't heard nothin' about that," I reply trying to look only a little interested.

"Dude, when I say new, I mean it's really new. Just you wait it's going to be all over the damn news soon. It's so popular, everyone's gettin' some. I've heard that it's easier to make than other drugs, so all the drug dealers are switching over. Some people are pissed, but it's a good thing, this stuff is good for you, it's all natural ya know."

So I've heard. "You have any?" I ask.

"Of course man, how do you think I've put up with Tracy this long? The trick with that girl is to be high as a fuckin kite," Bull said leaning forward as if he's already about to get up and get me some. All I had to do was ask.

"Bull, my man, I know who your dealer is, there's no way he'd stop his business. He's an old man, glued to his ways, why'd he switch?"

Yes sadly I know his dealer! Look part of this whole, get information from old buds thing is that ya need to maintain some trust. And old friends don't appreciate you calling the cops on their dealers!

Ah whatever you just don't understand, I'll get around to everyone eventually.

"No Jones it's not him, I'm getting it from this other guy through him."

 _*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt*_

That's one annoying door bell.

"Man, Bitch needs to learn the two second rule," grumbles bull getting up off the couch to let Tracy in.

Time to make my escape, Raph and I have a tiger to hunt.

 _*YOU MAKE ME SMILE LIKE THE SUN, FALL OUT OF BED!*_

Oh shit.

 _*SING LIKE A BIRD, DIZZY IN MY HEAD!*_

"Jones, is that your ringtone?"

 _*SPIN LIKE A RECORD, CRAZY ON A SUNDAY NIIIIIIIIIGHT!*_

Fuckin' pockets! Where is it!

 _*OOOOOOOOOOH YOU MAKE ME SMIIIILE!*_

*Beep*

"Uh, one second Bull, I gotta take this!"

Someone changed my ringtone, again. Is it sad that at this point I don't even know which one of them did it? You know, I'm starting to suspect that those four have made it into some kind of crazy game. See who can switch my ringtone to the most hilarious song or somethin'.

How do they keep getting my phone?

"Uh, hello?"

"Casey Jones where are you right now!"

"Whoah April, babe, what's the matter?"

"I went over to your place and some girl just shows up yelling at me that you were taking her man away. She's still out there raving and saying very inappropriate things about the gay community."

"Uh, did you happen to get her name?"

"Didn't have to, I remember her. She's that Tracy girl; you know, the one I met when you forced me to meet all of your felon friends. Are you with her boyfriend right now? I thought you told me you weren't going to hang out with those guys anymore!"

"W-well, I-I'm sure not hanging out with him in that way!"

"I know that! I'm not stupid! Oh wait hold on a second."

 _-stomp- -stomp- stomp- *BANG*_

"HEY HEY BITCH! GET AWAY FROM HIS APARTMENT OR I'M CALLING THE COPS! AND STOP CALLING HIM THAT CASEY IS NOT GAY! How would I know? HOW WOULD I KNOW!? I SLEEP WITH HIM YOU STUPID BITCH, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

 _*BANG*_

"Oh sorry about that Casey, she keeps banging on the down stair windows."

"You sound so sexy when you yell."

"I'm still mad."

"You get this beautiful fire in your eyes, an-, and you toss your long flowing hair across your tiny shoulders."

"Still mad."

"Oh uh, then when you're done you calm down breathing in and out with those full red lips, and you lay your perfectly slim body across the couch."

"….Fine you live tonight Jones."

"Yes! Oh but babe, I might be late tonight. I just got some good info from Bull here and Raph and I are gonna check it out."

"…"

"…April?"

"…"

"Oooooor, I could do that another day, and rent a movie on the way home?"

"I knew there was I reason I've kept you around Jones."

* * *

 **Ah, I love Casey!**

 **Soon everyone's going to start piecing things together.**

 **It may not be pretty. And some of the solutions to this problem, maybe even less so.**

 **Now back to the action!**

 **Next Time!**

 **Day Twenty Five: Girls and Drugs! Not as Good as it Sounds.**


	4. Chapter 4- Drugs and Girls

**It's been way to long since I've updated. I shall try to become better about that.**

 **I had some trouble with this chapter. But Once I took the time to write it out inspiration came to me easy enough.**

 **It helps that the turtles are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers one their best days. ;)**

* * *

Day Twenty five: Girls and Drugs! Not as Good as it Sounds

Normal P.O.V.

"Raph slow down, this pace isn't accomplishing anything!" Leo yells at Raph who was starting to feel a little bad for Donatello who was falling further and further behind as the miles passed them.

Honestly he was enjoying the elongated sprint. Because at this point that's what this has become, a marathon styled sprint.

In fact Leo was enjoying this enough that not even a twinge of jealousy passed through him as Mikey not only kept up with his pace, but decided to add flips and unnecessary handsprings as he raced.

After some information gathered by Casey from some anonymous 'duchebag,'Raph has been scouring the streets of New York City even more than usual, which eventually brought the others out as well.

Raph didn't stop at Leo's words, not that Leo expected him to. So taking one last forlorn glance behind him, where poor out-of-shape-but-not-really Donatello was starting to visibly pant from the excursion, Leo put on an extra spurt of speed and caught up with Raph after adding a lounger leap to the next building hop.

"Raph, we've been at this for hours, we should slow down," Leo reasoned.

Raph, still pumped on his fully developed runners high, let out a hearty fake laugh. "LEO BRO! Don't be such a pansy, can't take the miles? Got somethin' better to do?"

Leo's eyes narrows angrily. Leo may love Don, but slowing the pace was his brotherly deed towards the genius for the day. Looking weak in front of Raph was not.

"Raph," Leo waits a moment for Raph to finally turn his head towards him, and then he jerks his head behind them flicking his eyes with his head to make it extra obvious what he wanted.

Raph turns his head around noting a thrilled Mikey sliding across the rooftop on his shell creating an ear splitting *ssccccccccccrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaapppppp*

Then he noticed Don.

Raph looks back to Leo with a bored expression, while he tries to force back his instinct to open his mouth and take deep breaths during his sprint. Instead Raph takes smaller quicker breaths through his nose, making the insinuation that he isn't even a little bit tired very believable. "Looks like he could use all the running he can get," Raph replies heartlessly.

Leo sighs not even bothering to hide the fact that he was breathing through his mouth. He may care about Raph's opinion. But not enough to change such small details, he has more confidence in himself than that.

"You're missing the point Raph. It's not fair to him; he has a reason for not working out as much as us. The poor guy has already been through some rough training today with Master Splinter. There really is no reason to push him like this."

Raph gives Leo his own glare before replying sharply, "I see what you're saying Leo, I'm not an idiot. I know what that dork does for us, no need to point it out, but thanks. And thanks for ruining a great run."

Raph starts to slow his pace.

Mikey immediately passes his two older bros flipping through the air in front of Leo declaring things like 'can't take the heat,' and 'I feel the need for speed.'

Raph clenches his fists in detained annoyance.

He'd just wait long enough for Don to catch up. Then he was going to tackle Mikey off the roof.

Satisfied with his plan, Raph waits patiently for a panting Don to catch up. Don evens out with them, taking his place in the open spot to Raph's left, arms pumping; sweat gleaming as he kept pace. Don turns his head towards Raph looking tired, and embarrassed. "S-sor-sorry," Don sputters before turning his attention back to the rooftops.

Raph's resolve for first degree murder disappears. Instead he gives Donnie an encouraging smile before turning his head to face Leo whispering "I'm takin' the geek out running more."

Leo laughs out loud. Don frowns at the two. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he was the butt of the joke. The assumed insult motivates him to run straighter, faster, with better form. But it also shows him that he better find a way to end this random race, and fast. He can still run for a while longer, but soon he will have to slow down even more.

Don takes a few deep breaths before getting Raph's attention, "Raph, W-where are we *haah* going?"

Raph smiles back at him deviantly, "Why Don, we're just on a friendly run." Raph takes a moment to take in more oxygen then continues, "Though eventually we're goin' to a dealer's house. This one is good Donnie-Boy. He lives in some piece of shit apartment, but he sells the shit in damn bushels."

Leo, overhearing the conversation, studies Raph suspiciously. "Another drug dealer? What's your problem lately Raph that's the ninth one this month."

"Yeah," Mikey joins in abandoning his short lived dream of accomplishing eight front flips before touching his feet to the ground. "You're on some sort of drug dealer kick bro. It's like your drug."

"It's not my fault. Well not entirely," replies Raph casually, "Drug dealers have just been active lately, Makes em' easier to find. Besides what are you complaining about fearless? You love busten' dealers?"

"Well, yes I do, it's just….. I didn't even know there were nine drug dealers in the city. Never less finding out there's even more than that."

The three turtles just stare at their apparently unreceptive leader. Even Don, who'd managed to gain some of his breath back, couldn't help but give Leo his own shocked expression.

"… Dude how could you not know that?" Mikey questions.

"Leo, that is just sad," Raph joins in.

In the background Don gratefully takes big gulps of air as the other's conversing naturally slows the pace.

In the foreground Leo squares his shoulders indignantly putting on an angry pouty expression, "It's not my fault. We were homeschooled!?"

"That is no excuse," Mikey shot back.

Much to Don's dismay, Leo starting running faster in his anger "Fine, how did you guys know then?"

"Comic books."

"Casey."

"In-internet."

"….. You know what; I don't even feel bad that I didn't know how many drug dealers are in New York. It's probably normal not to know that!" Leo counters.

Mikey huffs, "No it's not."

"Fine, then let's ask April just how normal that is."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"MIKEY!"

"Alright I'll stop."

But none of them ever made it to Aprils.

Don who was the only one keeping his head down as they ran saw her first.

On a darkened walkway, right outside a second-hand clothing store. Was a still feminine form, lying prone in the middle of a dirty sidewalk, right next to a pile of abandoned garbage.

But what really made Don stop, was that she looked clean, relatively speaking.

With his inhuman night vision Don, could see that her dark hair was long and straight. Obviously made so by a straightener. Full healthy lips stood out prominently on her smooth young face, most likely only catching Don's attention due to an overuse of bright lipstick. She wore nicely fitted jeans with a simple black long sleeve shirt. Even her shoes were plain black flats, something fashionable yet comfortable.

And Don didn't see even a pint of dirt on her body.

The hair, the makeup, the clean clothes, this girl was not homeless.

Which means she had no business lying alone sprawled out in the middle of the sidewalk next to the garbage.

Which also meant that Don had to stop.

"Guys wait," Don says putting a hand carefully onto Raph's plastron to end his movement.

The brothers stop. Normally if Don had something to point out it was either hopelessly nerdy, or extremely important. If the former, it was usually something that they either couldn't acquire safely, or would have to resort to stealing.

Instead of voicing his findings Don simply stars at the girl, waiting patiently for his brothers to join him.

Shockingly, Mikey spoke first "Whoah, what a cutie!"

"She is pretty hot," Raph agrees crouching down onto the balls of his feet.

"Guys!" Leo scolds, "Stop making jokes, she clearly needs help, and no one else is around. We need to go down there and make sure she's ok."

Mikey shrugs nonchalantly, "Ok," with that Mikey takes a few steps back getting ready to pounce off of the roof.

"MIKEY NO!" Leo yells putting his body in front of the hyper turtle.

"I'll get the spray bottle," says Raph standing up and pretending to walk away.

"Oh wait Raph I threw out the spray bottle. It didn't seem to be having a lot of effect on Mikey so I upgraded to a Nerf Super Soaker," Don informs his brother.

"You know maybe I should just act like a real dog and bite you guys."

"FOCUS!" Leo shouts getting ready to rip his nonexistent hair out.

Don calmly walks over and grips Leo's shoulder, using his best comforting tone he says, "I know your right Leo. She needs help. But I can see her chest moving up and down at regular intervals from here. That doesn't mean she's completely alright, but it's a good sign. Let's just head down there and check her out?"

Leo sighs, allowing Don's plan and his initial assessment of the girl calm him down. "Ok good idea Don. Raph and Mikey stay here for a minute. And at least try to throw some shurikins after Donnie and I get ambushed."

"Ok normally I would totally agree with your plan dude!" Mikey says taking another slow step towards the roofs edge. "But did you see that girl? An ambush would be worth it, I'm so going."

"Yeah, besides Leo look around. There is clearly no ambush. We're would they hid? It's out in the open." Raph reasoned passing Mikey and making his way down.

Leo would've been more angered by this but Raph did have a point.

In all honesty there was probably no reason for the four of them to be cautious when approaching a young, passed out, defenseless girl on some street. But you don't stay alive with multiple arguably evil organizations after your green asses without being paranoid.

Raph and Don hit the ground first. Don walked quickly up to the girl, with Raph hovering protectively behind him. Keeping an eye out for any movement both from their surroundings and from the girl herself.

A couple long breaths later, then Leo and Mikey joined the two, landing silently beside the girl.

Leo positions himself near the girl's feet looking out into the darkness.

Mikey was crouches near the girls head, closest to Don. The streetlight for this area was closest to him, which was good since it allowed Mikey better visibility, and bad since it would make his own shadowed form partially visible to onlookers.

Raph steps away from the girl now that Mikey and Leo had joined them. Allowing himself to walk out into the street studying the Sushi shop across from them for any sign of movement.

The end result of all of this was a sort of diamond formation, with the side wall acting as there absent fourth member, a sort of protective barrier for Don. Their positioning was automatic to them at this point. Each brother had their own side of the room. There could be no help from anyone else, you were in charge of your section, and if the enemy broke through, they would all die.

The turtles have had to shuffle awkwardly through stories of enemy territory in this formation in the past. It looked silly, and made progress slow. But it also showed trust, and when Don had to keep his smart little head down, it provided protection.

Don checks the girl over

Heartbeat- faster than normal

Eyes- dilated pupils even in sleep

Status of skin health- normal but sweaty

Gums coloration- whitened an indication of prolonged dry mouth.

Donnie began to mutter as he checked her over

"Strange …This is just like…but no, there's no puncture marks,…Then why?...I mean I know not all of them need puncture…but what are the chances that she's never….. In this state."

"Donnie you're mumbling," Leo says.

"I think it's more of a grumble," suggests Mikey.

"So what? am I supposed to say rumble?" asks Raph.

Leo narrows his eyes at Raph, not even bothering with Mikey "Guys shut up, this is serious."

Donnie lightly slaps the girl's cheek a few times as his brothers either laugh or glare at each other.

She moans softly and twitches her struck cheek.

Not wanting her to wake up, even if the chance of that didn't look too high, Don massages her neck, lowering the blood pressure to her head, keeping her unconscious.

To his best guesstimate, the girl wasn't in life threatening danger. But between her look of young well feed innocence and the secret Leo inside him that sometimes wants to get everyone in trouble just so they can 'learn their lesson,' Don wanted to take her to the hospital. Besides the wind was blowing so it was a bit nippy out and this is not a nice part of town. Leaving her here would be immoral.

"Ww-well Leo you're partially right, it's sort of serious," Donnie finally says. "In a nutshell it looks like we just found ourselves another overdoes victim. Um, she's not in a good state, but it's nothing life threatening. We've all seen worse. I would still recommend a hospital. It's hard to tell with these things sometimes."

Raph groans losing all hope that they would get to continue their previous run.

Leo just sighs tiredly. He hated having to make maneuvers to the hospital, especially the hospital closest to their location. It's not that the whole procedure of getting the patient to the hospital's front door is difficult. But it sure is a pain in the ass.

"Alright guys let's get her to a hospital, no more wasting time," Leo says taking a step towards the downed girl.

Mikey steps towards Leo gently placing his arm in front of Leo's path, "Now hold on this raises a very important question," says Mikey.

"What?" Leo asks questioningly.

"Who gets to carry her? Because I think you were about to just take that honor," Mikey tells Leo in complete seriousness.

Raph perks up at this. "Hey yeah, who gets to carry her?" Raph looks around Leo studying the girl more closely with his eyes. "I think I just might volunteer for that."

"We don't have time for this! I'm carrying her!" shouts Donnie in his not ninja voice. And before anyone can protest further he has her scooped up and held in his arms princess style.

"You little bitch-"Raph gasps.

"You little genius-" Mikey breathes.

"Don I can't believe you," Leo stats wide eyed.

Don smiles broadly at his brothers making a show of curling his hand around the girl's upper arm tauntingly close to a breast. "Oh don't give me that Leo, we all know that you were going to volunteer me to carry her as a compromise after the two of them started fighting. I'm just speeding up the inevitable process."

"Doooonnniiieee," whines Mikey, "the fight was the fun! When you cut my fun short, I'll need to find other things to entertain myself."

"…. Hmmmmm, duly noted Mikey. Leo Raph, please continue this argument while I run as far as I can from here towards the hospital."

Raph snorts derisively, "With the way you run, we could have this argument and still catch up with you before you get to the damn hospital."

"You're comments are not appreciated Raph," Don says already turning and jogging off. The others following close behind.

The brothers don't make it far on the sidewalk before Leo makes a big enough fuss that the five of them have to take this emergency jog to the roofs.

But even on the roofs Leo still couldn't shake his unease. It certainly didn't help Leo's nerves that Mikey wouldn't stop making that *WEEEEEEE,EEEEERRRRRR* *WEEEEEEEE,EEEEERRRRRRR* sound. Or that Donnie kept spouting the possible consequences drugs could have on your brain.

"When this is over I'm meditating for at least four uninterrupted hours. Heck it's been a long day, I'll spoil myself a little. Let's make it four and a half hours," Leo thought to himself, calming down with the possibility.

They made it to the hospital in decent time.

It was actually a very large hospital. With its brown bricking and many, many windows the whole thing didn't look exactly modern. The hospital curved itself around a fairly wide parking lot. Which was even more uncommon, considering that this was New York City, and almost no establishment could provide decent parking.

But that parking lot is what made this hospital such a pain in Leo's shell. Whenever the four of them brought someone here Donnie insisted that they had to bring the person directly to the front entrance so that they could be found and treated as fast as possible. But the parking lot was almost always busy, and well lit. Not a good combination for a couple of mutant turtles.

Leo led everyone to the closest rooftop to the hospital and thought out his battle plan. "Alright only two of us need to do this. Donnie hand the girl to Mikey. Mikey and I will take her and sneak through the lot. Raph and Don will stay on this rooftop with Don's gun and…" Leo froze, confused by the lack of noise from his rowdy siblings behind him. It's like they weren't even breathing.

Leo turns, and standing behind him alone sitting on an air conditioning system with his legs crossed and his mouth smirking was Michelangelo, just Michelangelo.

"Oh no please Leo don't let me stop you," Mikey says eyes shining with humor.

"Mikey," Leo says softly, "where are Don and Raph."

"Taking the hottie to the hospital."

"ALONE! What, WHY!" Leo shouts grabbing his head with his hand in exasperation.

Mikey hops off the air conditioning system and wraps one arm around his leaders shoulders, "Don't worry about it bro, just watch. This is gonna be good."

* * *

*BBBBBRRROOONNGGGG*

Raph spun around at the noise. They were only inches away from the hotel's parking lot. And loud noises were not wanted right now.

"What the fuck was that?" Raph asks after his spin only revealed Donnie looking sheepish still holding the girl in his arms.

"Sorry," Don apologizes, "I accidentally hit her ankle against the sign post."

"Nice one genius," Raph huffs turning back towards the parking lot.

"Not my fault her legs are so long," Don grumbles imitating Raph's movements as they made their way around the first set of cars.

"So which one do you want?" Raph asks scanning the cars as they snuck around.

"Hmmmmmmmmm," Don thought studying the vehicles. "OHHH, look at that a Maserati GranTurismo sports car!"

Raph looks first at the car Don indicated then back at him in disgust. "Are you kidding me Don. That car is slow as hell. And puny, how the hell are we going to fit all our big shells in there."

"But it's a sports car."

"No sports cars. Every time we go out and do this you always want a sports car. What is it with you and those things?" Raph says shaking his head, "That's it I'm deciding we need. Uhhhhhhh, THAT ONE! Ah yeah it's perfect."

"The 2004 Dodge Ram?"

"The 2004 Dodge Ram."

"It's a little big."

"Yeah it is."

"It's a little noticeable."

"Yeah it is."

"And its red, Cops are more likely to pull over red cars."

"You got a problem with red?"

"No, no! No problem, let's go with that one. Here take the girl; I'm going to need my hands free."

* * *

"What are they doing down there?" asks Leo still on the same rooftop as before, watching his brothers just crouch there in the parking lot with the poor girl not doing anything.

Mikey peers over studying the scene below him. "It looks like they're arguing."

"Arguing? About what?"

"I don't know dude, I don't know anything about cars." Mikey enjoying Leo's reaction at his seemingly lack of care in the matter.

"Cars, what about car-…..Oh no, they wouldn't."

Mikey laughs loud in glee as Leo's eyes widened in understanding. Leo watches in horror as Don hands the girl to Raph and makes his way to a large red car, making quick work in opening the car's front door with a few expert flicks of the wrist with his lock pick.

Donnie hops into the driver's seat no longer in Leo's view as Raph opens the door to the back seat and throws himself and the girl, now tucked safely in his arms, inside the vehicle.

"You want to kill me? You all want to kill me?" Leo guesses logically.

"Well Shredder didn't seem to do a very good job," Mikey chokes between chuckles.

The red car's light flares to life, and the roar of the engine could be heard even from here.

Leo flinches at the noise and face palms, his eyes scrunching up in irritation.

The red car moves forward then abruptly stops, hard. Don must've slammed on the breaks.

"Uop, looks like Raph is insisting that he drives," Mikey says from personal experience.

"No," Leo whispers in continued horror.

Suddenly the red car surges forward again. The vehicle races around the lot at least twice as fast as it should be going in any parking lot. The thing finally comes to a skidding, screeching halt at the hospital's front entrance.

Leo feels his eye twitch as Donnie opens the passenger side door facing away from the hospital and gently deposits the girl onto the street before retreating back inside the vehicle. Before Don even manages to get his door completely closed the car starts off again barely missing an already parked ambulance as it zooms around the first corner out of the lot.

The hospital staff, alerted by the noise, was running out of the hospital searching for signs of something amiss. The girl was found easily enough.

"RAMPAGING CAR!" Mikey shouts pointing to the vehicle now out of the parking lot and racing away from them down the street dodging traffic way faster than the speed limit would permit.

"After it!" Leo shouts through clenched teeth.

Leo and Mikey start to run, while Leo takes out his phone and calls the only turtle he knows will answer his phone even if he knows he shouldn't.

"Hello," answers Donnie.

"Having fun?" asks Leo.

"Raph, its Leo," Don says pulling the phone away from his ear.

"What the- DON hang up the phone!?" Leo hears Raph shout in the background.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Donnie mumbles still holding the phone a good arm length from him.

Leo hears a growl from Raph, "Just give it here, I'll hang up."

Which apparently was good enough morally for Don because Leo heard the beeping notifying him that the line was dead a moment later.

"Mikey those two are dead."

"You're just jealous that they didn't take you with them."

"Oh, and you're not?"

Mikey thinks about this a moment before nodding, "You're right Leo I am one very jealous turtle. Get your lecture face on bro, and let's get them!"

Eventually, deciding that neither one of them were going to catch their speeding brothers on foot Mikey and Leo headed home. After all, they know where their brother's sleep.

* * *

 **I swear Don and Raph returned the car undamaged! With nothing but a mild inconvenience to it's owner.**

 **If you want to know how the two of them got that idea. Raph convinced Donnie that it would look less conspicuous if they looked like some punch teenagers ditching a friend.**

 **Raphie is a bad influence!**

 **Next Time Day Twenty Six: Admit Your Mistakes**


	5. Chapter 5- To Crash a House Party

**All I can say is that I tried with this chapter.**

 **I'm no chemist.** **Maybe someday when I have more knowledge I will be able to come back to this and improve the explanation.**

 **But for now this will have to do.**

 **Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

Day Twenty Six: Admit Your Mistakes

Don P.O.V.

No.

This is crazy, it's impossible.

How could this of been passed around so quickly.

I…. Damn I have to tell Leo.

I fiercely push away from my computer with newfound determination, causing my desk chair to roll backwards.

The back wheels of the chair catch onto a crack on the floor of my lab. The chair, with me still upon it, tips over and crashes to the floor.

I think I had too much de in that mination.

Luckily I had my lab doors closed, so no concerning brother felt a need to investigate the noise.

Although now that I think about it. I haven't seen my brothers all day. I thought for sure that the closed lab doors in and of themselves would have brought a few curious brothers my way. I've been having my doors open so often lately, it's actually hard to get used to this silence.

Master Splinter told me that it would be healthier if I stayed in contact with the rest of my family throughout the day. Even if it is only through a doorway, and I think he was right. I've been closer to my brothers than ever.

….But this….

This could ruin all of that.

I sigh loudly, still sitting horizontally in the chair, arms flopping out on either side of me.

The fall didn't hurt, how could it? With my shell in all, but the clumsy mistake seems to have taken the fight out of me.

Just great, but there's no sense in mopping about it, this has to be fixed.

I roll off the downed chair onto my hands and knees. I put the chair back into its upright position and rise with the chair. I walk calmly to my lab doors and open them.

Immediately the loud audio of that old movie Lone Wolf and Cub, or something like that, fills my ears. Leo and Mikey are both seated on the couch having to talk fairly loud in order to be heard over the movie's volume.

Something about Mikey choosing the ball and not the sword.

Damn not Mikey, I don't want to talk about this to Mikey yet. I was just going to tell Leo. I mean what good would telling Mik-

….No that's not it, I just don't want Mikey to know what I've done yet, but that's not fair. All of them will have to know eventually. Hiding anything from any of them won't do any good.

Oh man, Mikey's going to take this hard. Or will he? It's hard to say; sometimes I just don't have enough faith in Mikey.

I walk over to the couch, carefully stepping into the pit with the TV. Better move with some grace for a while, I don't want another fall again. I'd lose serious credibility. I turn to the two of them giving what I hope is an apologetic smile. The two of them have stopped talking and are watching me suspiciously.

They probably think I'm about to turn the show off, well they're sort of right. I turn the nob on the audio player in tell it says 'mute.'

Keep your movements slow Don. Agitation can be curved through slow movements.

Neither of them protests as I basically smash their fun with an ironed pan.

Aw man, they are such good brothers. And Leo must be catching onto my nerves. I know he's still made about Raph and I's little joy ride. But right now he doesn't even seem annoyed.

"Guy's there's something that I need to tell you," I swallow nervously, "let's go into my lab?"

Leo answers first already removing himself from the couch, "Of course Donnie."

Mikey takes a moment to glace sadly at the television before getting up to follow.

I feel a moment of hope rise in me at his look. Perhaps I can convince him to stay! "Mikey," I say quietly and quickly, "You can stay here and watch your show if you want, Leo will make sure to tell you the important details later anyways."

Mikey doesn't even slow his pace snorting amusingly at my suggestion, "Yeah right bro, as if I'm being kept out of this. We are a teeeeeeam, and there's a t in team, which stands for turtles, which is what we are."

*Heh*

WAIT! No that wasn't funny, just mildly amusing!

Ugh! I'm stressing out here.

My little chuckle must have been enough invitation for Mikey to finish his walk into my lab. I follow right at his heels.

I close the door behind us as I enter. My brothers are grabbing some of the random rolling chairs I have laid about the lab. Luckily none of them touch my personal precious desk chair. I would've had to kick them out.

I walk past them and sit myself in front of my computer. I turn around so that we were all sitting in a strange triangle formation, with me at its peak.

"What is it Don?" asks Leo, realizing that I didn't know how to begin.

"Yeah dude, you know you can tell us. I don't see any red around," Mikey puts in, smiling at his little jab towards Raph.

Hmmmm you know, despite what Mikey thinks Raph can actually be very understanding, but I guess he's not like that to Mikey very often. So I suppose the insult was justified.

…..Alright, time to fix this.

"Guys, remember the overdosed girl that we brought to the hospital the other day?" I begin.

"Yes,"

"The hot one?"

I stare deadpanned at Mikey for a moment. Showing him my complete lack of appreciation for humor right now, "Yes that one, well I was a little curious-"

"Haaaaaah! Donnie what did you do?!" asks Mikey in mock horror, bringing one hand up to his mouth to help him gasp dramatically.

I glare at him "Mikey do you mind, this is kind of important."

Leo shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

Oh man, Leo's about to be out of his comfort zone, I've got to keep Mikey quiet.

"Mikey," I say sweetly, "If you're quiet for the rest of this explanation, I'll build you a hover board."

Mikey immediately curled his lips inward, eyes going wide.

I think he'll shut his mouth now.

"Anyways," I continue, "I took a blood sample of the girl we saved. Just to see what kind of drug she overdosed on. I uh, actually do that with all of the drug victims we take to the hospital. Just for records, you know."

I cough nervously before continuing. Ignoring Leo's raised eye-ridge.

"I compared the drug she overdosed on to normal drugs of this nature, and none of them fit. I mean none of them. There are some similar components, but trust me, this is a whole new drug, and a good one at that. It's strong, relatively cheap to put together, and is probably only as harmful as, let's say, cocaine."

Leo tilts his head in contemplation, "Don't people mix and match drugs all the time?"

Mikey sniggers before silently saying "So much for homeschooled."

I send a warning glare towards Mikey, who once again sucks his lips back in.

C'mon Mikey, you can't even stay quiet for a hover board. I mean it's a hover board!

"Aaaaanyways Leo," I say trying to keep at least a half of my audience on track, "yes drugs are modified and contaminated all the time. But not like this, not like this."

Keep Going Donnie.

"And there's more, it's not just a new drug, it's my drug. It's a modified version of the drug I told you about weeks ago."

Leo's eyes go wide, "What?"

"Let me explain," I say wanting to get as much out as I could. "The drug I made for Protozoa isn't actually supposed to make you high. However in my research I discovered that even taking in our plasma, which although is easier on a body than just our blood, it is still extremely hard on a human. The consumer of our mutated blood or plasma can experience extreme bodily spasms. The body will begin to naturally adjust to this new enhanced substance, but many times that change for the human can cause bad side effects. I'd have to do more testing to find out all of the side effects. Anyways to avoid this I made my drug a pill, and around the outer layer of the pill I injected components of compounds found in common street drugs such as peroxynitrate, THC, and I+/Cl-. The idea was that the drugs would relax the human consumer just long enough for the mutated plasma to safely enter their system without the body reacting harmfully to the substance. Our mutagen would then negate the effects of the drug so quickly that the short high that the human may experience wouldn't cause any damage. This whole process was supposed to be done so quickly that the human may not even realize that they were ever high!"

Leo leans back, taking in my explanation so far. His face is neutral and contemplating. He's trying to analyze the situation without even having all the facts yet. Good ol' Leo.

"So without our mutagen mixed in, it would just be a drug," says Leo.

I lean back myself thinking about just how much actually needs to be explained, "Yes and no, without our mutagen there is nothing to stop the high that is caused. But it's a little more than that. Whoever did this also replaced what I used in the formula as our plasma, with extra substances. He's messing with my original design, improving it for his uses. Although truthfully once the mutagen was taken out of the equation my drug didn't need much manipulating to be put to this use. But yes essentially my drug is now nothing more than a very bad street drug."

"Wait," Leo says back straightening, "Whoever did this? What do you mean?"

Shit.

"Remember that gun fight a few weeks ago? The thug that got away stole my flash drive. It had the information and formula of the drug on it. I've actually followed his name and-"

"Donatello!? you're telling me that some criminal has the schematics to our mutagen!? Do you know what you've done! Who that guy could tell! And what do you mean you've been following him? How long have you known!?" Leo yells toes and fingers curling in his anger.

Mikey uses the balls of his feet to scoot his chair farther from the two of us.

"I haven't known for that long Leo I swear. And of course I know what I've done! I'm sorry ok. I mean what were the chances that an actual intelligent bad guy would steal my drug? I'll make an actual percentage later, but let me tell you it was low, really low," I say trying to defend myself.

Leo opens his mouth to come at me again, but stops himself. I can still see the anger in his eyes, the stiffness in his shoulders. "I need to leave, yelling won't help and I need to leave. I'm so angry I can't have this discussion right now. I'm going to go meditate, but this has to be solved as soon as possible. We are getting that flash drive back, and you will delete as much information as you can from the guy's computer. I expect you to find out where the lowlife is by tomorrow."

With that Leo storms out of the room obviously forcing himself not to react childishly and slam the door behind him. Instead he deliberately closes the door very slowly, very softly as he exits.

Still seems a little childish to me.

But it was nice of him to leave. And smart of him to leave and calm down first before we make any sort of plan on how to fix this.

His words hurt. But he probably only allowed them to become so harsh because Mikey was in the room. I guess he's hoping that Mikey will comfort me. So he didn't mind so much what he said. Or on what sour note he left in. So despite his harsh words tightening my chest, he still cares.

But I don't need comfort. Leo is right. I have to find this guy and fast. And that is only the beginning. I'm not quite sure just how far my drug has spread, but I'll have to find out and stop it.

"Don you ok?" asks Mikey scooting his chair back over towards me.

I give him a sad smile, "Yes, I'm ok, and I have work to do."

I turn myself around to face my computer ignoring Mikey's presence. He sits there a moment longer before getting up and making his way out of the lab. Before he exists he turns around smiling at me as I watch him leave through the corner of my eye. "Don't forget Donnie, you owe me a hover board."

With that he left the lab, annoyingly leaving the lab door open behind him.

Oh I'll give him a hover board alright. He just won't like were I'll put it.

* * *

 **Next Time Day Twenty Eight: To Crash a House Party; Just Don't Breath Raph!**


End file.
